Repositionable pressure-sensitive adhesives allow an object to adhere to a surface while allowing reapplication of the object to a variety of different surfaces over an extended period of time without damaging or otherwise marring the surface. For example, masking tapes, removable labels or office notes, protective films and medical tapes all must adhere to metal, paper, plastics, and skin, respectively, but must also peel smoothly away from these varied target surfaces without leaving any adhesive residue behind or harming the surface. Certain surfaces pose a particular challenge when a pressure-sensitive adhesive object is adhered to them. For example, the adhesive adhering a label to a newspaper typically damages the newsprint when the label is removed from the newspaper. A need thus exists for a pressure-sensitive adhesive article that can be repositioned after being initially adhered to a variety of target substrates, but that does not damage the surface of the substrate.